In recent years, liquid crystal devices of scattering type which use a horizontal field to be driven with a low voltage are proposed. Such a liquid crystal device of scattering type includes, for example, a liquid crystal layer held between a pair of substrates, and electrodes which produce a horizontal field on the liquid crystal layer to be parallel to the substrates, in which the liquid crystal layer indicates a light transmissive state when a horizontal field is not formed and indicates a light scattering state when a horizontal field is formed. Such a liquid crystal device of scattering type does not require a polarizer, and thus, display can be achieved brighter as compared to a case where a liquid crystal device includes a polarizer.